As a rotary electric machine of this kind, for example JP-A-2000-50573 (Related Art 1) is known. In a rotary electric machine shown in this Related Art 1, a plurality of in-slot conductors are disposed in slots in a stator core, but these in-slot conductors are constructed as a bundled group, and consequently, even at the coil end parts, this bundled group is bent. In Related Art 1, root gap parts are formed between the bundled group in the coil end parts and the end faces of the stator core, and the structure is such that the coil end parts are cooled by a cooling draft passing through these root gap parts; however, because they are in the form of a bundled group, there has been the problem that although a number of conductors positioned at the surface can be cooled easily by the cooling draft, a number of conductors positioned on the inside are difficult to cool.
And as a rotary electric machine of this kind, for example JP-A-2003-259613 (Related Art 2) is also known. In a rotary electric machine shown in this Related Art 2, a plurality of U-shaped electrical conductors are used, these multiple U-shaped electrical conductors are inserted into slots of a stator core, and connection is carried out at coil end parts. In each slot, plurality of in-slot conductors line up in a row and a conductor line is formed. The conductors of the coil end parts have root parts led out from slot openings at the end faces of the stator core and bent parts bent from these root parts, and a space remaining after an auxiliary member used for bending the bent parts is removed is utilized as a cooling passage. In this Related Art 2, bent parts of two U-shaped conductors are connected to each other in the coil end parts, and these connected bent parts are disposed overlapping, but to connect each of these bent parts a complicated operation is necessary, and no particular consideration is given to cooling of the parts where the bent parts overlap, and there have been problems in the cooling in the parts where these multiple bent parts overlap.
This invention provides an improved rotary electric machine for resolving these problems in which the coil end parts can be cooled more efficiently.